Love Has No Meaning
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: Just a story I made to help my wounded heart...


**Okay. Before I begin the story, two very quick things. 1. This story is very much based off of a recent tragedy that happened in my life. I won't go into detail; just as a favor, if you think this story is bad, do NOT write as a review, my heart is aching enough as it is. 2. Yes, this based primarily on my HeartGold game; and yes, I AM UNCREATIVE WITH NAMES. Get over it. -_- Thank you for your patience.**

Love Has No Meaning

by Shadow Master Kizone

I was but a Dragonite, who is nicknamed by my trainer Dragon, serving her duty as a loyal and compassionate Pokemon. Gold was always a nice trainer to me; its a no wonder he recieved me from the Dragon Masters in Dragon's Den. Just as his name implied, he had a heart of gold. Though I loved my trainer to death, my heart was set truthfully on Charizard, nicknamed Flame.

I've only known Flame for a short time as he was a recieved gift from some old human who seemed to understand us Pokemon. When he was Charmander, he reminded me of a much smaller Dratini that was me. But when evolved into the almighty Charizard, my heart leapt for joy. Naturally, we Dragonite rivalled the Charizard in both strength and power, though we did respect each other as equals.

One day, while everyone else was asleep, I was looking up at the stars, remembering my time with Gold and how much fun it was fighting the Elite Four, Lance, and barely beating Red. As I did, Flame walked up to me and sat beside me. Though he did not make eye contact with me, he still spoke with soft voice.

"Tomorrow is the day face the Elite Four, huh? Are you up for it?"

"Am I? I'm excited to face them again!" I shouted eagerly, almost wanting to fly off the ground.

"Heh. Dragon... I have a question," Flame said, though barely audible. "Do you...um...like me?"

I was confused by his question; we were teammates and of course I would give my life to protect him, but for him to ask a sudden question like that...

"Of course silly. Why?" I asked.

"Well... I...uh...l-lo...l-like you, Dragon," Flame said, still very hard to hear. His voice studdering is what caught my attention. Was he afraid of something? (Of course not)

"Um..."

Flame sighed and turned to me, looking me dead in the eye. "Dragon. I love you," he said, his voice loud and clear.

The words "I love you" rung in my head. I asked softly, "You love me?"

He simply nodded, turning away with a blush that wasn't too hard to notice, even through his orange skin (or scales).

"Oh, Flame. You are serious?" I asked, still softly.

"Yes. You may reject me, if you see fit, but I just needed to let you know how I feel about you," Flame said without turning back to face me.

I began to blush. I felt my heart beat faster after each passing second, pounding harder and harder as if trying to escape its prison. Without much thought, I grabbed Flame's head and brought his lips into a connection with mine, kissing him. We stayed like that for a bit before disconnecting. Flame knew that I felt the same for him.

We agreed that after the Pokemon League, we would try to convince Gold to leave us at the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City.

The next day, after passing the Elite Four, Gold was up against Lance and his team of new Dragon Type Pokemon. Surprisingly, Lance offered to do a Double Battle with my trainer, which he accepted. Before long, Lance and Gold were neck-and-neck; it was me and Flame against Lance's Dragonite and Garchomp.

Flame and Garchomp had an awesome fight against each other, while I was fighting Lance's Dragonite. Halfway in the fight, I began to feel really weak mostly because the Dragonite was a higher level than me. To my fear, Lance's Dragonite began to charge up a Hyper Beam; I was too weak to dodge it and I knew it would defeat me instantly if it hit, but there was no escape.

Charizard saw my dilemna and finished off Garchomp fast. The moment the Hyper Beam shot, my mind went completely blank for a moment. When I saw I was still okay, I also saw something terrible. Flame was on the floor, severely wounded. I was in deep shock; Flame was barely breathing. When both trainers saw this, they immediately ended the match, calling it a draw.

What scared me most was when Nurse Joy came in, Flame stopped breathing. "I'm afraid... he breathed his last, Gold," Joy said in a sad tone.

I roared in sadness for the whole day. My heart was broken into dust. My friends tried everything they could to help me with my sadness, but I only shoved them aside. My one and only true love was gone... Gone forever...

**Dedicated to my girlfriend who died in a car accident Yesterday upon posting this. May you rest in peace...**


End file.
